True Blood: You're No Good
"You're No Good" is the third episode of season six of the supernatural drama series True Blood and the sixty-third episode of the series overall. It was directed by Howard Deutch with a script written by Mark Hudis. The episode first aired on HBO on Sunday, June 30th, 2013 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Vampire Bill discovers some new super-powers. Eric Northman abducts Willa Burrell as leverage against her father, the Governor. A group of young activists meet up with the werewolf pack with disastrous results. Niall Brigant discovers a faerie slaughter, and Ben Flynn becomes Sookie's house guest. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * True Blood was created by Alan Ball. It is based on the "Sookie Stackhouse" series of novels by author Charlaine Harris. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * "TB: You're No Good" serves as a shortcut to this page. * This episode is included on disc one of the True Blood: The Complete Sixth Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. It includes a five-minute "Inside the Episode" featurette with director Howard Deutch. * Co-executive producer Rob DesHotel is credited as Rob Des Hotel in this episode. * Associate producer Luis Patiño is credited as Luis M. Patiño in this episode. * Actor Robert Kazinsky is credited as Rob Kazinsky in this episode. * Actor Nathan Bailey is credited as Nate Bailey in this episode. * This is the first episode of True Blood directed by Howard Deutch. He directs five episodes of the series in total. His next episode is "Don't You Feel Me". * This is the fifth and final episode of True Blood written by Mark Hudis. It is his only episode from season five of the series. He previously wrote "Somebody That I Used to Know". Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the song "You're No Good", which was written in 1963 by Clint Ballard, Jr. and first performed by Dee Dee Warwick. This version of the song is performed by the Plasticines and is played during the closing credits of the episode. * Reference is made to Russell Edgington in this episode. Russell Edgington was an ancient vampire from Mississippi. He was killed by Eric Northman in the season five episode, "Save Yourself". * Jason Stackhouse makes several references to his late parents, Corbett and Michelle Stackhouse. Due to a head injury, Jason has recently been hallucinating about seeing racist versions of his parents appearing before him. This happened last in "Save Yourself". * Nicole Wright makes reference to Luna Garza in this episode. Luna is the mother of Emma Garza (identified as Emma Bozeman in this episode). She was killed in "Save Yourself". Appearances * This is the second appearance of Nicole Wright. She appeared last in "The Sun". * This is the ninth and final appearance of Claude Crane, who dies in this episode. * This is the second and final appearance of Mustard, who is one of the fae; dies in this episode. * This is the first and only appearance of Officer Innes, who is a sheriff's deputy for Caddo Parish. * This is the first and only appearance of Officer Stutz, who is a sheriff's deputy for Caddo Parish. * This is the first appearance of Doctor Orverlark. He makes five appearances in the series in total. * This is the first appearance of Hido Takahashi. He makes five appearances in the series in total. * This is the third appearance of Niall Brigant. He appeared last in "The Sun". * This is the third appearance of Truman Burrell. He appeared last in "The Sun". * Nora Gainsborough only makes a cameo appearance in this episode. This is her fourteenth appearance on the series. Bloopers * With the exception of Bill Compton, vampires must be invited to enter one's personal residence. Eric Northman does so as he enters Ginger's residence, as does Pam De Beaufort. However, Tara Thornton gets one shoulder into the house before Ginger gives her full consent. * Officer Innes addresses himself as a police officer for Caddo County. He actually should have said that he worked for Caddo Parish. Quotes * Bill Compton: You are dead to me, Sookie Stackhouse. .... * Eric Northman: Hello Governor! * Truman Burrell: You took my Willa. * Eric Northman: I did. * Truman Burrell: She's still alive? * Eric Northman'c: She is. * 'Truman Burrell: Can you prove that to me? * Eric Northman: I won't. Now here's why. Your Willa won't be alive for long. .... * Tara Thornton: It's savage ass shit like that, that makes humans hate us. .... * Sookie Stackhouse: I do know that Grandpa Niall, but you gotta realize I can barely remember the last time I wasn't in danger. Danger is a fact of life for me, so if I get worked up every time I'm in trouble it's like I'm crying wolf to myself. So I try to keep an even keel, I take regular danger in stride and that way I still have a real healthy fear inside me for when the shit really hits the fan. .... * Sookie Stackhouse: Listen to yourself, you really believe you're god? You're not god Bill! You're just an asshole! .... * Eric Northman: Are you daddy's little girl Willa? Does he love you more than his own life? So if I tear you apart, right down here, would that devastate him and would it rip his fucking heart out? .... * Andy Bellefleur: Damn it girls! How many times I have to tell you? Hand lasers off! See also External Links * * * * * * Category:2013/Episodes Category:June, 2013/Episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs Category:Howard Deutch Category:Mark Hudis Category:Robin Veith Category:Bruce Dunn Category:David Auge Category:Marlis Pujol Category:Rob DesHotel Category:Angela Robinson Category:Raelle Tucker Category:Alexander Woo Category:Brian Buckner Category:Mark Hudis Category:Alan Ball Category:Gregg Fienberg Category:Christina Jokanovich Category:Luis Patino Category:Nathan Barr Category:David Klein Category:Mark Hartzell Category:Libby Goldstein Category:Junie Lowry-Johnson Category:Suzuki Ingerslev Category:Anna Paquin Category:Stephen Moyer Category:Sam Trammell Category:Ryan Kwanten Category:Rutina Wesley Category:Alexander Skarsgard Category:Chris Bauer Category:Kristin Bauer van Straten Category:Lauren Bowles Category:Anna Camp Category:Nelsan Ellis Category:Lucy Griffiths Category:Rutger Hauer Category:Arliss Howard Category:Robert Kazinsky Category:Todd Lowe Category:Joe Manganiello Category:Michael McMillian Category:Kelly Overton Category:Robert Patrick Category:Jurnee Smollett-Bell Category:Deborah Ann Woll Category:Dale Dickey Category:Amelia Rose Blaire Category:Tara Buck Category:John Fleck Category:Keone Young Category:John Rezig Category:Jamie Gray Hyder Category:Chloe Noelle Category:Giles Matthey Category:Matt Cook Category:Shaun Brown Category:Jessy Hodges Category:Marque Richardson Category:Andrew Thacher Category:Linc Hand Category:Nathan Bailey Category:Sam Schuder Category:Chloe East Category:Kofi Natei Category:Thomas Lumberg, Jr. Category:Episodes with crew categories